The Ballad of Knight Shade: Chapter 2 continued
by Beli Cantu
Summary: The continuation of Chapter 2:The Dream


**THE DREAM** _(continued)..._

THUMP!

"Oww," moaned Twilight, "What happened?" She shook her head messing up her well groomed purple mane. She found herself lying in her cozy bed and everything was exactly the way it was before she shut her eyes.

The cuckoo clock read 3:15 AM; what a strange hour it was.

Everything was neat and tidy, including the pile of books she was supposed to consult the next day and the checklist for the decorations of the Town Square she was to sort out with Rarity.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried throwing her hands on her face. "Rarity and the others are in danger...or not? Maybe I shouldn't take this too seriously." She got up and began to canter in circles, "No, calm down Twilight, calm down, you can do this, there's nothing wrong, it's just lack of sleep, but then what if it is? I'll hafta wait until morning to warn Rarity, yeah that's it! Actually I will see her tomorrow..."

And so she did. The next morning she managed to speed things up and didn't stop to chat with Spike, "Gotta go, gotta, gotta go!"

Spike looked puzzled and heavily concerned, "Whoa, this kid is getting really worse, maybe I'm not doing something right..." Then he came to his senses and decided to follow her, "Wait, Twilight! Take me with you, if there's anything I can do to make you feel better please let me know! Are you upset with me?"

"Why on earth would you think that I'm mad at you?" answered Twilight with another question. She paced herself but she didn't stop, "There's no time to explain, we must find Rarity at once, here," then she stopped and leaned to pick up her tiny companion, "Hop aboard."

"What's all the fuzz, We're not late for anything, are we?"asked the little pink guy as they passed the road that lead to Ponyville.

"Perhaps. Yesterday I had a terrible vision involving three unicorns and of them was Rarity. I just want to find out if she's OK!"

Twilight galloped through the sunbathed forest with such ease like a bullet desperate to reach out and help another unicorn friend in need.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that it was just a nightmare, Twilight?"

"It still wouldn't hurt to pay her a visit!"

"For I know she's busy with the decorations and all...so what else could it be?"

"There was something about my dream that clearly said that unicorns will suffer including me."

Twilight sprinted but she never bothered to see the passersby so she ran into Roseluck who carried a handsome knit basket with freshly cut red roses but with at the speed she was going she projected her into the air making a huge mess.

"Oh, hi there Twilight!" POW!

"Sorry, sorry!" she appologized without pacing.

"The nerve, the horror, now I´ll have to start all over again!" Roseluck regained consciousness as she shook her now untidy crimson mane.

As soon as the unicorn arrived at the Town Square she began to scrutinize every last corner of the room to spot Rarity.

"where is she, where is she?"

"Relax, will ya!" said Spike feeling somewhat dizzy.

"RARITY!" cried Twilight as she rushed to hug the pearly white pony with the shiny purple locks."Thank goodness you're alright."

"Why, of course dear!" she answered in her elegant and stylized manner, "I´m always alright, in fact I´m fabulous...but um, you look very pale and frightened on the other hand. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Spike got up and shook the dirt from his scaly arms as he said, "That´s what I´VE been trying to tell her all morning!"

"Oh! then I know just what it is, don´t you?" said Rarity proudly, "you must be all excited about the upcoming Summer Sun Music Festival, after all, unicorns love music."

"A-actually, it´s about ..." said Twilight timidly but she was interrupted by her glamorous peer, "Oh, no need to tell me, darling because I´m sure you want find out more about HIM!"

"HIM?"

Rarity continued overtalking and at the same time managing to attach some drapes with her magic spells, "Why YES, in fact, everypony has been approaching MOI to see if they can get tickets and I just happened to have one for you!"

"Um, Rarity?" said Twilight puzzled.

"Oh now, no need to thank me, dear, it´s EXACTLY what you need, you know to have a little fun every now and then."

"Rarity, WHO´S HIM?"

"Who else but the one and only Knight Shade! " she cried and then she pulled out a picture of the mysterious and most commented colt, "Isn´t he adorable?" And to be honest he WAS quite a sight. He may have looked like a regular earth pony but there was something in his eyes that seemed haunting, as if somehow he was staring right back at you. Twilight thought to herself, "this, this is..."

"Well?"

"Thank you very much for this wondrous opportunity, but..."

"But..." said Rarity.

Twilight preferred not to talk about her very unpleasant dream for as she saw how happy and fulfilled the graceful white unicorn was she ended with a few simple, "nothing, I only wanted to see how you were doing, keep up the good work, the place looks amazing as always."

"Amazing, amazing?" said Rarity fretting, "It has to be magnificent!" she said as she hugged the purple pony, "What do you think about gems on top of each bow?"

"Well, um..." said Twilight.

"Did you say GEMS?" cried Spike jumping happily, "can I help, please, please?"

"Oh, I suppose, but we must hurry, I think I have some left in my boutique..." said Rarity.

"You said your boutique?" asked Twilight startled, "you know what, maybe I should come with you guys, if you don´t mind..."

"Why, dear Twilight, you´re certainly on fire today, perhaps I´ll have to fetch some of my herbs to fix up those puffy eyes you have..."

"I think I´ll pass on the HERBS, " she said referring to the Ruby Red tea she had taken the day before, "They caused me enough trouble already..."


End file.
